Cry for Help
This is an episode from Marshall Universe. Summary Marshall's favorite TV show gets interrupted by a magical disturbance. Characters Marshall Dusty Princess Tundra Leo Priundra Frosty Dusndra Evil Skye (mentioned) Rosie (mentioned) Story (Marshall and Dusty are watching an episode of "Crying Breakfast Friends!". In the cartoon, two ice cream balls fall on the ground which Crying Pear and Sad Spoon start crying about. A piece of bacon arrives and starts crying as well.) Dusty: I don't get this cartoon, man, why don't they just eat that ice cream off the floor? They don't have to cry about it. (TV's signal starts glitching) Marshall: Aw, not again. It was doing this yesterday too. Dusty: Hang on, I got it. (kicks TV softly a few times, but it doesn't change anything) How about now? (TV set suddenly starts vibrating) Marshall: It's never done that before. Frosty : This is Frosty transmitting on all frequencies from abandoned crystal system colony planet Earth, to Evil Skye . My mission has been compromised, my escort and informant (raises two fingers to indicate number) are gone and I am now stranded! \ Please send help! This is Peridot transmitting on all frequencies from... Marshall: Okay, thanks. Connie says it's on her TV too. Princess : But where could Frosty be broadcasting a signal that strong? Tundra : There's only one place. warp to the Communication Hub using Leo (Leo comes out of a portal with Tundra, Dusty and Princess on his back. He immediately drops down once they've arrived and Marshall pops out of his mane) Marshall: Leo, are you okay? * Tundra: It's as I feared. Princess: It looks like Frosty somehow repaired the Communication Hub. Well, at least some of it. Marshall: So... We just gotta wreck it up again, right? You guys should form Violet! Dusty: Yeah... Or it's up to Tundra, I guess. What do you say? Shall we mash it up?... Tundra: No. Dusty: But, don't we need to be huge like last time? Tundra: Last time was a disaster. Last time we fused, Violet went berserk. It's because of her we can't even warp here anymore. (takes off shades) I can be brash, and you can be reckless. And we can both get carried away. So, for the time being, (she puts her glasses back on and we can see Dusty's reflection in them) Violet is benched. What we need now is to be careful. It's you and me Princess, let's fuse. Don't cry, Princess. Come on, let's do this. Princess: I'm right behind you! Marshall: Woo-hoo! Fusion! Fusion! Fusion! Fusion! Tundra: Ready. Princess: Hang on. (stretches) Hang on, it's been such a long time...! (Tundra throws Princess into the air, and she spins midair before spread eagle falling back down into Tundra's arms and they to fuse into Lynn as a flash of orange light begins to emanate from Tundra's prior position.) Prinudra : Gooooood evening, everybody! This is the lovely Lynn! Coming to you a-live from the soon-to-be-former Communication Hub! How are y'all doin' tonight? Dusty: (sarcastically) Great... Marshall: Giant woman! Prinudra : Oh my stars! (picks up Marshall) If it isn't Marshall Universe! We finally meet. So, what do you think? (spins her torso a full 360 with her other pair of hands touching her hair) Was I worth the wait? What am I saying? Of course I was! Marshall: Wow, you're so articulated! Prinudra : Well aren't you the sweetest little charmer! (brings other pair of hands to Marshall and starts squeezing him lightly) I could literally squish you right now! It would not be hard. Marshall: No... ha-ha! Lynn: Sorry, I'm just so excited to be here. You see, I haven't exactly been myself lately. Hahahaha! Marshall: (Starts laughing with her, then looks down to Dusty and points to Lynn) Fusion joke! Dusty: (Head plops into her crossed arms) Lynn: And jokes aren't the only thing I got. (summons Princess's spear, and taps her shoulder, throwing the spear into the air) Oh! (summons Tundra's gauntlets, and hit the spear just as it's falling to form a hammer) Marshall: Are you gonna smash it up with your war hammer? Prinudra : Hm... 'smash' is a word that one would use to describe what.. someone else might do. (Dusty scowls) Prinudra: Nah. (jumps up and readies a hit) The proper words used to describe yours truly are... (Hits a column of the Hub and it slides through and lands on the other side) Specific! (Swings again and hits more columns) Intelligent! Accurate! Faultless! ( jumps past the moon) Elegant. (More pieces are knocked away as she continues listing) Controlled! Surgical! Graceful! (Jumps up and prepares final hit at top of the tower) Anddd... Powerful! (stops just before hitting) But yes,occasionally, I am known to smash. (Lightly taps top of tower with her hammer) (Lands in front of Marshall, Leo, and Dusty. spins her hammer away from her, which disappears in a cloud of lightning bugs) Now, just remember anybody. If you ever have need for the lovely Lynn, let Princess and Tundra know and I'll be there in a flash. Literally. Tundra: Wooo! Marshall: Wooo! ( goes over to Tundra and Princess for a group hug) You guys were amazing! Princess: (blushing) We were? Oh, well that's good! Tundra: We were awesome! (Dusty crouches down seemingly disappointed.) Princess: Why don't we do that more often? (They go back to the house) Sad Spoon: Why Pear? Why did you lie to me? Crying Pear: I didn't mean to-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Marshall: Aw, Pear. I forgive her. Wouldn't you? Tundra: Nnh. (Dusty comes out of her room. she walks to the fridge) Marshall: Oh, hey, Dusty! you're missing Crying Breakfast Friends! Dusty: That's okay, I'm fine. Marshall: But it's a really good one so far! Tundra: Not really. Marshall: Don't worry. I'm recording it for later. It's the signal again! Tundra: Frosty! Princess! The signal is back! Princess: Again? Tundra: We need to get back out there! Princess: Right. Marshall, where's Leo? Dusty, get your head out of the fridge. Tundra: Let's go, guys. (They teleport back to the Hub) Tundra: I hope you're ready. Princess: (raises her arm) You know I am. (Princess and Tundra fuse into Prinudra again) Prinudra: What's this? An encore performance? (leans into to Dusty and Marshall) Just couldn't get enough of me, could you? Ohohoho! What are we waiting for? Let the show begin! (jumps into the air) Dusty: (starts singing) Maybe you're better off with her I think she's better for you I forgot how great it felt to be us Guess I got carried away I had to use you to make me feel strong But I don't care about that now I see a tower built out of my mistakes And it all comes crashing down Is there something I can do Is there something I can do Is there something I can do Can I make it up to you? (song ends) Steven: Hmm. (Timeskip and Leo teleports back to the Hub with Dusty and Marshall on his back) Marshall: Frosty's been back here twice. So the odds are good she'll come back again, right? Bam! That's when we'll get her! Dusty: Yeah, bam! Marshall: Tundra will be so impressed! Dusty: And then she'll think I'm cool again! (Marshall and Dusty are hiding behind some rocks. Marshall sticks a telescope in the hole in his rock and looks around.) Marshall: Nothing, more nothing, ah! There she is! No, wait. That's just a weird cactus. (Time goes by. Marshall is sitting next to Dusty and moving his fingers together, but not touching them together.) Dusty: I don't think she's coming. Uh, what are you doing? Marshall: If you make your eyes blurry, it looks like there's a little magic sausage in between your fingers. Dusty: This is stupid, it doesn't even work. And besides I'm not really sure if these are fingers. Marshall: Try this! (moves Dusty's hair so it isn't covering her eye) Dusty: Hey, don't mess with my- ooohh... Marshall: Haha! Well, even if we didn't catch Frosty, at least I taught you a great way to pass the time! (A little light shoots across the ground) Dusty: What!? Marshall: I think I saw something! *looks into the telescope) (Frostyt's escape pod is seen in the telescope.) Marshall: It's Frosty's escape pod! She...fixed it somehow? Dusty: But I thought we had it! Marshall: Did she steal it from the temple? (The escape pod starts using tractor beams to put the pillars back in place) Marshall: Woah, she's lifting the pillar guys, and she's fixing the hub. ("Frosty" gets off at the top of the hub.) Marshall: What's she doing up there? Enhance! (zooms in on the telescope) H-hey, for some reason, Frosty kinda looks like......Princess? Dusty: What? (moves Marshall from the telescope) Lemme see! Oh no. [They return to the lookout house) Marshall: Why would Princess rebuild the hub? Maybe she's trying to study how it works? Dusty: No, I don't think that's it. Marshall: Maybe she's trying to get us more channels? (turns on TV, *but the screen is filled with static like before) (Princess walks behind Marshall and Dusty) Princess: (gasps, pretending to be surprised) Oh, this is no good! Marshall: What's wrong? Princess: It's Frosty. She must've fixed the Communication Hub again! Tundra, it's the hub again. Tundra: She's evading my future vision. No matter how many times I try, I can't see us finding Frosty. Come on, team. (Princess follows Tundra, and Marshall and Dusty look at each other.) (They go back to the Hub once more) Princess: I can't believe Frosty is giving us so much trouble! But it hardly matters, right Tundra? We can disable this tower as many times as we need to, together! Okay? Okay. I'm ready. Are you ready? Dusty: I know what she's doing. Marshall: You do? Dusty: Stop! Princess: I- Is something the matter, Dusty? Dusty: You-you shouldn't... Marshall: Princess, we saw you. Princess: What? Marshall: You need to tell Tundra it was you! Tundra: I don't understand. Princess: I'm sorry... I-It's just... so much fun being Lynn with you. (Tundra drops Princess) Tundra: That's why I couldn't see us finding Frosty! Princess: Wait! Let me explain! Tundra: You've been fixing the hub! (Princess backs away as Tundra walks towards her) Princess: It really was Frosty! T-The first time... Tundra: You tricked me! Princess: No! No, no, no, no! We just needed a reason to fuse! I just wanted to share a few more victories with you! Tundra: Those weren't victories! Dusty'': Wait, Tundra! You know, we're so much weaker than you! Fusing with you is like our one chance to feel...stronger! Tundra: ''Don't defend her! Frosty is out there somewhere and Princess's been distracting us with...nothing! Princess: Tundra... Tundra: That's enough! Dusty, fuse with me! Dusty: But-! Tundra: Let's just get this over with. (Dusty and Tundra fuse to form Dusndra) (Dusndra turns to wind-up, coiling her fists that slam the pillars. The pillars come crashing down and the tower stops transmitting. And Princess is looking terrified.) (They head back to the house and Marshall and Dusty are watching Crying Breakfast Friends again) Crying Pear: Please, forgive me! Sad Spoon: Of course I forgive you! (Sad Spoon hugs sad Pear and both start crying) (Princess walks into the Beach house, and Tundra warps in. The two walk by each other without making eye contact.) Dusty: Man. It sure would be nice if things worked out the way they do in cartoons. Marshall: Yeah. It would. (points remote at screen and turns TV off) (episode ends)